Discussion utilisateur:Raphlure
Bienvenue tesdegeulace Bonjour et bienvenue sur Wiki Simpsons ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Hugo Simpson. Si vous avez besoin d’aide et qu’il n’y a pas d'administrateurs ici, vous pouvez visiter les forums du wiki des communautés Sarah Manley (forum d’aide | blog) Interwikis Please add these interwikis in Accueil bg:da:de:en:es:fi:ja:it:no:pt:pl:ru:sv: The Japanese and Portuguese interwikis will be created in the coming hours. --Roi González (discussion) avril 26, 2013 à 09:04 (UTC) Forum Bonjour, j'aurais aimé savoir si il y avait un forum sur ce wiki. Merci. Esteban02 (discussion)mai 1, 2013 à 19:30 (UTC) Non il n'y en a pas.Raphlure (discussion) mai 4, 2013 à 12:52 (UTC) Bonjour. J'accepte ton invitation à te demander de l'aide ! =) J'suis nouveau sur Wikia, je m'occupe du naissant Wiki sur Kaamelott . Voilà, j'ai parcouru un petit peu votre Wiki, il me semble bien construit et complet. Seulement, certaines pages laissent vraiment, vraiment à désirer... On ne comprend même pas ce qui y est écrit, ça ne veut rien dire. Je pense que ce sont des traductions mot à mot d'articles en anglais, je vois que ça. Ne faudrait-il pas éviter d' "écrire" ce genre d'articles incompréhensibles ? =/ Exemple: http://fr.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Kang ("Kang fois emprunt d'identité Bill Clinton") Il y a aussi cette page que j'ai remarquée, qui ne m'inspire pas confiance vu le fort taux de fautes d'orthographe et les réflexions... Étranges. ^^" Comme "si vous avez vu l'épisode tant mieux pour vous.". oO Voilà... Je sais pas du tout si je devais parler de ça ici. =D Désolé si j'aurais pas dû, mais merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide ! ;) Coco l'asticot (discussion) mai 5, 2013 à 21:06 (UTC) Coco l'asticot. J'ai repris ce wiki et toutes les pages étaient dans cette état donc je n'y suis pour rien et j'essaye de tout changer mais 500 pages comme ça c'est long à changer. Après si tu veux donner un coup de main je veux bien.--Raphlure (discussion) mai 6, 2013 à 06:03 (UTC) bonjour, je voulais te felliciter pour ton wiki simpson j'adore ça! bonjour je suis heureux qu il y est quelqu un sur ce wiki qui fasse quelque avec mon travail j ai pas beaucoup de temps pour modifier ce wiki encore merci slt sa va Monkī D Rufi 1 (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 15:12 (UTC) salut je suis heure de venir sur ton wiki!!! a Salut pourait tu me naumer administrateur de se wiki je pense pourvoir de bonne chause est part la suite faire venir du monde.Sulian72 (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 12:28 (UTC)sulian72 NonRaphlure (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 14:59 (UTC). Dommage que le wiki simpsons ne soit pas plus etendu,compare au wiki de mangas... Alex07052000 (discussion) août 26, 2013 à 09:14 (UTC)Alex07052000 Slt ! Bonjour Je vous laisse parvenir un message pour vous demandé si vous pouviez a ajoutez les épisode dans les saison dans la barre principal car moi je n'y arrive pas Cordialement Zim14 salut jadore les simpson jignorais lexistance de se wiki :) je ne savait pas que se wiki exsitait jadore les simpson je suis un grand fanSharingan1 (discussion) janvier 21, 2014 à 01:45 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si tu serait d'accort que le wiki Simpson sois en partenariat avec mon wiki http://fr.cardfight-vanguard.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Cardfight!!_Vanguard. Merci pour ta réponse. A+ janvier 29, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Récemment, les assistants visitent divers wikias afin de proposer leur aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Les Simpson a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrai t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 décembre 16, 2014 à 18:05 (UTC) Bonjour, je voulais être certaine que Marge Simpson a bel et bien 39 ans? Application communautaire Bonjour Raphlure, Savais-tu qu’approximativement la moitié des visites sur Wikia provient d’appareils mobiles ? Pour supporter ce trafic mobile, Wikia crée des applications iOS et Android qui se concentrent chacune exclusivement sur une communauté en particulier. Nous sommes heureux de t'informer que ta communauté a été sélectionnée pour accueillir une application communautaire dédiée. Cela signifie qu'il y aura une application exclusivement pour ta communauté et dont les administrateurs peuvent gérer le contenu affiché ! Consulte cette page d’aide qui explique comment et où gérer le contenu dans ton application communautaire et aussi des façons de promouvoir ton application communautaire sur ta propre communauté. Si tu as des questions sur l’application communautaire, comment gérer le contenu affiché ou comment la promouvoir, écris-nous via . Merci d’être une communauté exceptionnelle. Bonne chance avec l’application ! Hypsoline (discussion) juillet 23, 2015 à 13:35 (UTC) Une fois une catégorie mise, comment l'enlever? Parce qu'Homer est un enfant...selon les catégories! Demande de partenariat Bonjour / Bonsoir Raphlure, Je suis actuellement l'administrateur principal du Wikia du jeu [http://fr.les-simpson-springfield.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Les_Simpson_:_Springfield%7C Les Simpson : Springfield]. Au vu du lien évident avec la série et donc de ton Wikia, je me demandais s'il était possible de faire un partenariat. En gros, je met le lien de ton Wikia sur ma page d'accueil et tu pourrais en faire de même, si tu es d'accord bien entendu :) En espérant une réponse positive, Bonne continuation dans ton Wikia. AleksandrK (discussion) février 29, 2016 à 00:47 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Nous faisons actuellement le tour des wikias afin de proposer notre aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Les Simpson a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrais t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 mars 21, 2016 à 20:30 (UTC)